Psycho
by Emma CS Me
Summary: Jesse/Finn. Jesse doesn't feel anything; Finn doesn't understand Jesse.


**Author's Notes:** Written for **diva_off**; the prompt: "_So come out, Tigerlily, you're caressing me. I'll take you up, I'll take you on. I'll take your apathy._"

* * *

**Psycho**

"...Why are you here?"

Finn shuffles uncomfortably from foot to foot, affecting the small grin that makes everyone think him adorable. Like a puppy. Jesse's decidedly less than impressed.

"I... don't really know. I mean, Rachel dumped me, but that's not really a reason – if I was looking to bond with hr fellow exes, Puck was right there. And, uh, you kind of dumped _her_, so fuck off, asshole."

Jesse chuckles. "Eloquent."

"...I have no idea what that means."

Jesse rolls his eyes. "Whatever. Are you just standing here to confuse me, or do you want to come in?"

Finn hesitates. "...Not really. But I'm going to anyway."

Somehow, Jesse winds up on his knees in front of his own couch with Finn Hudson's cock in his mouth.

Interesting.

* * *

The big problem was, the guy was disturbingly _sweet_ about it. Kept asking if Jesse was okay and if he knew what he was doing; insisting there was no pressure and he didn't have to in case he thought Finn was blaming him for the Rachel break-up and was here to reap vengeance somehow.

It made Jesse want to puke.

(Honestly).

"I've got a feeling that might have something to do with why Rachel dumped you," Jesse said once he was done, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Fuck off," Finn said.

"Maybe later."

Finn groaned. "This was a really bad idea."

"...The word _duh_ springs to mind, Finn."

Finn rolled his eyes.

"You going to show up again?" asked Jesse.

"Would you care?"

"No, but I can target my pretentious mocking more accurately if I know the circumstances of your next appearance – how planned it will be – in advance."

Finn just shrugged. "I don't wanna."

"You will."

"Yeah, but it doesn't work if we think that."

When Finn next shows up, Jesse makes himself a little surprised. He calibrates his mocking accordingly.

* * *

"I really fucking loved her."

Finn's naked in his bed, one hand wrapped around Jesse's cock, and of _course_ he's going to do this. The bastard.

Jesse ignores it. "That's irrelevant."

"Did you?" asks Finn.

"No. I used her to destroy you, nothing more."

"Bullshit."

He does not confirm or deny. For a few moments Finn is stroking him again like a sane person, and Jesse's not thinking about it.

"She was crazy."

Fucking _Finn_.

"I think I needed that."

"Good for you," Jesse just rolls his eyes.

* * *

Finn brings him cookies.

"Why?"

Jesse stares at him like he's never seen them before.

"Dude, you like, never eat. It's freaky."

Jesse rolls his eyes. "I'm a star, Finn. This happens."

"Yeah, but I kind of hate you a little so I'm ruining your career by making you fat."

Jesse sighs. "Fine. If I eat the damn cookies, can we fuck already?"

"Absolutely."

They're not bad cookies, in the end.

* * *

"Why do you keep showing up here?" Jesse asks him one night. "You hate me."

"I'm an idiot," Finn replies.

"That's not an answer."

"It is, you just don't know it."

"And I thought I was pretentious."

* * *

"I told Kurt."

Jesse cocks his head to the side. "That was stupid."

"I am stupid," Finn says.

"I guess he didn't take it well?"

"Not so much."

"Pathetic."

"He was in love with me for just this side of ever, dude."

"And entitled."

* * *

"Do you ever wonder what would have happened if you were on our side?"

Jesse shrugs. "No."

"Bullshit."

"Well, _duh_. But not seriously. Like that ever would have happened."

Finn bites his lip. "You told Shelby you cared about Rachel."

"I lied." Jesse doesn't look him in the eyes.

"Okay then," says Finn.

* * *

"Rachel knows."

"How?"

"I told her."

"That was... _really_ stupid."

"Why does this still surprise you?" Finn sits down on the bed. "She called me an idiot; told me not to let you manipulate me."

Jesse just smirks. "The girl is delusional. I'm famously irresistible."

"Don't make jokes; I'm holding you to ransom for all your mistakes ever," Finn says. But he's smiling.

_Weird_.

* * *

"I love you, you know."

Jesse considers this proclamation for a moment. "Yeah, I kind of figured that out."

"Cool," says Finn, and he returns to kissing his way down Jesse's neck. For some bizarre reason, Jesse gets the urge to push him back and clarify.

"Wait, wait," he says. Finn's wearing that tiny grin off his, and it makes Jesse feel slight nauseous. "You're not expecting me to say it back, are you? Because I won't."

Finn shrugs. "Yeah, I know. I mean, look at you – you're soulless, heartless, manipulative, kind of a dick generally and have a history of fucking over anyone who cares for you," he says. "I know all that. I'm cool with it. I'm just dumb and kinda like you anyway."

"Why?"

Finn shrugs, and Jesse's confused.

With Rachel, he knew that smashing sound was eggs. He's not sure what this is.


End file.
